Miami Nights
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Jordan Flack, sister to NYPD's Don, is the owner of a pet shop and Ryan Wolfe suddenly feels the desire for a pet. Is it only for a pet or is he in love? Also in is fallenangelsnightmare named Raven. Love is jumping when Eric walks into the shop and meets Raven, asking her out right then. Love is about to unleash its inner animal
1. Chapter 1

I got up this morning before the sun rose. Today; I was going to inspect my new pet shop 'Paws of Love.' I realized I was going to need someone who was organized and could handle reptiles. My name is Jordan Willow Flack. I'm the sister of NYPD's best detective, Don Flack. His habit of annoying me is what brought me to Miami. There were a few things that he taught me that I took with me. He had taught me about gun firing and care and had helped me get my permit to carry a weapon. He also taught me some self defense. What I didn't know was how useful those skills would be when I needed to help a new friend or that living in Miami would give me a chance at love.

Once I was ready to go; I got in my Mercedes Guardian and drove to the site of my new store. I walked in and everything was all set up. The animals were also arriving today. I started setting the food on the shelves and in the cases so the animals could eat. I saw a girl walk up and I asked "Can I help you?" "Yes; are you Jordan Flack" the girl asked. "That's me. How can I be of service" I asked in reply. "I'm in need of a job. I'm Raven Monroe" the girl named Raven replied. "Alright; fill out these papers and you're hired" I said, handing her the forms and an employee manual.

Raven began filling out the paper work while I oversaw the unloading of the animals. The first load was puppies of all types. I shuddered though when the snakes were brought in which caught Raven's attention. "I take it you like reptiles" I commented. "I sure do" Raven answered. "Fine; reptile duty is all yours" I said as she handed me her paper work. I heard her sneeze as a box of kittens was wheeled past her.

"Do you have allergy medicine" I asked. "Yes and I'll make sure to keep it close" Raven answered. "Good, everything on your papers seems to be in order. What size shirt do you wear" I asked. "Medium" Raven replied. I got her a shirt and asked "Do you have khaki capris?" She nodded and I finished "Good and any shoes are expectable except open toe and heels. I'd highly recommend sneakers or something like hiking boots." "What time should I be here" Raven asked. "By 9am because we open right at 10am" I told her. "Alright; thanks Jordan. I'll be here" Raven replied as I handed her the shirts. She left and after I had overseen everything; I made sure all the animals were fed and that every tank was the proper temperature plus the entire store; I set the new security system and left

I went to get two new name tags and then left. I arrived back home to my condo and got in. I laid the name tags down and made sure the doors were locked. I picked up the mail from in the mailbox I had built by my door. Most of it was just ads but there were letters from my family. I threw out the ads and took the letters into the kitchen. While I was warming up my frozen turkey melt; I saw down and started reading the letters from my family.

The microwave beeped as I was reading my parents letter so I left the letters a moment so that I could eat. After eating; I went to my room and finished reading the letters. I finally took some stationary out, got comfortable on my bed after changing, and began writing my replies. I had no idea what lay ahead but I had to be ready. This was only the start of my journey and the change that would soon be taking a hold of my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the shrill beeping of my clock so I groaned and shut it off. I was about to fall back asleep when I realized that today is the grand opening of my shop. I got up and headed for the shower. I showered, dried off, and dressed in my uniform. I addressed the envelopes and stamped them, put the correct letters in the envelopes, sealed them, grabbed Raven's name tag, made a quick breakfast and ate, brushed my teeth, and finally; set my new security system. I finally got in my car and headed off to the post office to get my letters sent off. After getting the letters sent; I headed to the shop. I had just pinned my nametag on and gotten out when I saw Raven pulling up. She got out and I gave her the official name tag. After getting everything in place; I tied the ribbon in front and we waited until time.

News reporters began arriving and then it was time to start the opening celebration. People poured in and we had an amazing opening. We sold lots of pets and food. When we finally got a break; it was five minutes to closing. "Okay wow; we've been working all day and I'm incredibly hungry" Raven commented. "So am I. How about you and I grab supper to celebrate our opening" I asked. "Now that's a plan" Raven replied. We agreed on a place to eat, locked the shop and set the security system before driving off. We came to the café and hurried inside and were seated at once. After placing our orders; we sat and decided to just talk and get to know each other.

"Do you have any siblings" Raven asked. "Yes; I actually do. I have a sister named Samantha and a brother named Don" I answered. Raven looked at me in shock and asked "Does your brother work in the 12th precinct of the NYPD with Mac Taylor?" "Yes" I replied. "My sister, Lindsay is a CSI on Mac's team" Raven told me. "What were the chances of that" I asked. "I didn't think it was possible" Raven answered. Now; I knew we would be great friends and I decided to go ahead and make Raven assistant manager.

We finished our dinner, paid, and I told Raven to be in at the same time tomorrow. We left and I got home and got ready for bed after checking the mail which was nothing but trash. I had no idea what lay ahead especially a feeling that every girl simply dreams of. Would I be ready for the moment when it came or would it literally come crashing into my life like a full force storm?

Raven's P.O.V

I already loved my job at 'Paws of Love' and my boss, Jordan was really cool. I couldn't believe that she had actually made me assistant manager. She was also patient and very organized. It turned out that she and I have siblings who know each other and she was certainly becoming my friend. I couldn't wait to continue here but I had no idea love was about to make a huge splash into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Business had really picked up for me and Raven. Today; the shop was quiet. Raven was feeding the snakes while I was tending to the cats. The silence was soon broken when the bell above the door rang. I put the kitten I had been brushing down, took my cat smock off, and went to see the customer. This customer was sure handsome with brown hair and I could see that he had the most beautiful hazel eyes. He saw me and I asked "How can I help you?" "I'm looking for a fairly low maintenance pet" the stranger replied. "How about a fish" I asked. "That sounds right up my alley" he answered

I led him to our aquariums and showed this handsome stranger every kind of fish we had. I saw he was looking at the angelfish and I asked "Do you want an angelfish?" "I'd love one and I realized I never introduced myself. I apologize for being rude. I'm Ryan Wolfe" the stranger now called Ryan answered before adding "Yes; I'd love an angelfish please." "Okay and I'm Jordan by the way" I said, getting bowl to fill with water. I filled it, caught an angelfish, put it in the bowl and sealed it but made sure the fish could get air.

"Do you have an aquarium" I asked. "No; I need a new one" Ryan replied. "Okay; I've got just the one. It's a new model and best of all; it's self cleaning. All you have to do is set the time you want it to clean and it does the work. All the while; your fist is happily swimming around. It even reminds you to feed your fish and if you can't be home; it will feed the fish for you" I replied, adding some fish food to the pile. "I can live with that and that will be helpful when I work late" Ryan said, taking out his wallet. I smiled and said "Wait here and I'll get the aquarium."

After I got one and he had paid; I carried the aquarium to his car and put it in the backseat. I had also told him to unseal the bowl as soon as he got home. He gave me a smile before he drove away. When I walked back in; Raven looked at me and asked "Something interesting happen I should know about?" "Not a thing Raven" I answered. I had no idea something was about to happen though.

Ryan's P.O.V

I came back to the condo and hurried to get my new fish inside. I unsealed the bowl and then carried the tank in. I sat it on the table by an outlet, plugged it up, and filled it with water and set it to the correct temperature. When it was adjusted; I moved my fish to the aquarium. A knock came at my door just as I was closing the tank. "Who's there" I called. "Wolfe, it's me: Eric" came Eric's voice. I went over and invited him in. He walked in and asked "Want to help me drown my sorrows at the bar?"

"Let me guess: Calleigh chose Jake over you and you're not happy" I answered. "That's right and worse; my tickets for that dolphin show Saturday are non refundable. I don't know who would love dolphins" Eric told me. I thought a moment and said "I think I know just the girl. There's another girl who works at that Paws of Love pet store with blonde hair and likes reptiles and fish. I didn't catch her name but I'm sure Jordan could introduce you two." "Who's Jordan" Eric asked.

"Jordan is the owner of Paws of Love. I just met her today and she was gorgeous" I answered. "You going to ask Jordan out" Eric asked. "I don't know but I can tell you how to get to Paws of Love to meet the reptile girl" I answered. "I don't know Ryan" Eric said. "I bet with her love of fish that she'd love the dolphin show" I told him. "Tell me where Paws of Love is" Eric pleaded. I told him where the shop was and he left. I chuckled to myself and I put a little food in the tank and also filled the automatic feeder and finished programming the tank. While doing that; I thought of Jordan. Was I going to take the chance and ask her out or would I fear heartbreak forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's P.O.V

Jordan and I were getting ready to close up early when the door opened and in walked a tall, good looking Latin guy. "Can I help you" I asked. "Perhaps; I'm Eric Delko and I was hoping to ask you something" the guy called Eric answered. "Well; I'm Raven Monroe. Go ahead and ask me whatever is on your mind" I told him. "Are you free Saturday around 2pm" Eric asked. I looked at the schedule and replied "Yes I am." "Good because I was wondering if you would like to go to aquarium and see the dolphin show" Eric asked. I looked up in surprise and replied "Yes I would. I wanted to go but the show was sold out." "Then this is your chance to go. All I need is one word from you" Eric told me.

"Yes; I'll go with you" I replied, taking a note card and writing down my address and cell phone number. He took it and smiled and left me a card with his name and cell phone number. "I'll see you Saturday at your place at around, say 11am? We can have lunch together before the show, my treat" Eric offered. "I'd like that" I answered. He smiled and left the shop. I felt all giddy inside and Jordan noticed as she came out of the back. "What are you so happy about Raven" she asked, shaking out her cat smock.

"I've got a date" I answered. "With that hunk that just left; Raven he's a walking dream. He stopped to help me by jump starting my car one day a few weeks ago. Girl; tell me you said yes to him" Jordan commented. "Yes; I accepted. He's taking me to the dolphin show Saturday. You don't need me at all that day; do you" I asked. "You're all clear Raven. If anything comes up; we have plenty of help" Jordan answered. "Good and for once; I actually have a guy I can look forward to going out with" I commented.

"You have fun Saturday" Jordan told me as we walked out after she set the alarm and locked the door. I smiled as I drove away for the night. I couldn't wait to see Eric this weekend. Jordan was right when she said he was a walking dream with that perfect smile. I got home, settled in for the night after locking the door and went to bed. Maybe I was ready for my chance to fall in love after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was finally here and I was lonely as usual. It was around 2pm when I saw Ryan walk in. "Hello Ryan; how's your fish" I asked, placing some boxes of hamster feed on the shelf. "Doing well but I was wondering one thing" Ryan answered. I looked at him and he asked "Do you have any plans for this evening?" "No; why do you ask" I asked in reply as I finished stocking the shelf. Ryan started blushing as he asked "Would you consider having dinner with me tonight, say 8pm?"

I was stunned Ryan was asking me for a date but I replied "I'd be delighted to go to dinner with you." Ryan smiled and said "I'll pick you up at 7:30pm from your house but I need one little thing." "My address" I replied, getting a notepad out of my pocket and the pen from behind my ear and writing down my address and putting it in his shirt pocket. He smiled again and left. Raven happened to walk out of the back with a box of food dishes and asked "What was that all about?" "I just got asked out by that hot cop who brought the angelfish" I answered, starting to turn red.

"And if I'm not mistaken and I know I'm not; I bet you said yes" Raven answered. "I sure did but I need a new dress seeing as I don't have one" I said before realizing I was supposed to lock up tonight. "Who's going to fill in for me locking up" I asked. "I'll do it Jordan. If you need to shop; you'd best get going" Raven answered. I headed to the back, clocked out, and replied "Thanks and count on a huge bonus." She nodded with a smile and I hurried out. The thought of a date had me all excited and nervous at the same time.

I hurried to a shop and went inside. There were so many dresses to choose from. I ended up trying on eight options before choosing my fifth one which was a black, pink, and neon colored bandage dress. I had the perfect shoes and accessories to go with it so I paid and returned to my place to have lunch, shower, and get ready. Was I ready for the first sign that love was knocking on the door of my heart?

After lunch and a shower; I started getting dressed and was ready around 7:20pm. I decided to put my shoes on last night because I didn't want my feet to start aching. I now had five minutes and I had a fit of hiccups while I was putting my shoes on. '_Great, so not what I need right now'_ I thought, holding my breath while brushing my hair. The doorbell rang and I got startled. When I got myself calm; I realized my hiccups were gone. '_Not a moment too soon'_ I thought, hurrying to the door and I saw Ryan.

"Hi Ryan" I said after opening the door. "Hi Jordan; you look gorgeous" he replied. "You look pretty handsome yourself" I told him, getting my keys and phone and then locking the door. I set my security system from my phone after I had gotten in the car with Ryan and had my seatbelt on. We started talking a little as he backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

He drove for awhile and finally pulled up to a really nice restaurant and then came around to help me out. We walked in and the host seated us right away. We had a nice table and I finally started scanning the menu. We both ordered sparkling lemonade to drink and then ordered our dinners. We waited and I noticed a lot of people that had already ordered were getting a little impatient. Our waiter came over and apologized and told us that the head chef had disappeared so they were way behind. When our meals finally arrived; I noticed there was something odd about my dish.

"Ryan; this looks like blood on my plate" I commented. "And there's a finger in my shrimp" Ryan added. We called for our waiter and Ryan asked if that finger might be from the missing chef. He called Horatio and then told the waiter to clear the kitchen and to have everyone stay. He and I stayed in our seats until after we were questioned. "I don't have to work this case, do I" Ryan asked. "Not this time Mr. Wolfe. This is still your night off and you have a date to spend it with" Horatio said to him, giving me a smile. With that; Ryan and I left. Our drinks were on the house and we were given a free voucher to come back after everything was cleared up.

When we were back in Ryan's car; he asked "Is there anywhere else you'd rather go?" I thought for a long time and we agreed on a nice little bistro that wasn't too far. We arrived and were seated at a nice table, ordered a nice meal, and talked. I found the more I talked to Ryan, the more I started really liking him. I didn't see any reason not to like him. I had a good feeling that things would work out if and when I decided that I would introduce him to my dad and my overprotective brother and I had a feeling he'd win their approval.

I decided though that we'd take it slow and when the time was right; I'd introduce him to my family. For now; I just wanted to enjoy this evening out. He took me back to my place around 11:30pm and walked me to the door. "I really had a good time tonight Ryan minus that unexpected surprise" I commented. He chuckled and replied "Yeah; I didn't quite want my work to follow me on a date. I hope we can have another date without surprises."

"I'd love to have another date with you Ryan" I replied. "Maybe Sunday afternoon or evening" Ryan asked. "That'd be great, just call me when you have a good idea" I replied. "I'll certainly do that" he answered. "Well; I've got work tomorrow and I know you do too. Good night" I replied. "Good night Jordan" he said, turning to head back to his car but he turned back around and took my hand.

"What is it Ryan" I asked. "I want to try something I've been thinking about all evening" Ryan replied. He brushed my hair back lightly and then surprised me by kissing me softly. When we let go to breathe; he finally asked "Jordan; will you be my girl?" "Yes" I answered, almost breathless. He kissed me again before he had to leave and I went inside. I had a feeling things were sure to get interesting for me and for Raven only we didn't account for just how interesting they would really be.


End file.
